Born to Snowboard
by Books.Fluff.and other stuff
Summary: "Snowboarding, you practically live and breathe the bloody sport" He said, and the thing is, that it was true "When are you going to let go and just stop for a second?" he asked. Never. Phoebe, a 16 year old small town snowboarder who is currently attempting to adapt to the the fame that is slowly growing each day. So far, i can tell that 6th year will be tough I can smell it.
1. Start of something big

**Hi this is Jenn, and this is my story 'Born to Snowboard' um i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

Come on Phoebe, you can do this, you've done it plenty of times before...you just need to practice it more, perfect this you know you can. Just pretend that your knee isn't sprained and ignore the pain. This is your focus. This is what you live for. You can-no you_ need _to do this. If you can do this you can do anything...well maybe not anything that's impossible

I look at the beautiful Ontario sky with all of its pink, blue, and orange shades it looks like a masterpiece, around me mountains everywhere screaming to be shredded, calling me to them. I look down at my snowboard, worn out from competition after competition, practice after practice. I look at the ski lift and see people jump off of it and ski or snowboard down the mountain. I move and start going down the mountain at such a high speed, the wind whipping my clothes around my body. The mountain is narrow and steep, one of the hardest mountains I have ever snowboarded. This is amazing, it makes me think about why I started snowboarding, because it makes me feel free when I am up in the air doing 360s and 720s, it makes me feel like I own the sky and can do anything, like there is no mountain I can't snowboard down, no obsticle to hard...well you get it. When I reach the bottom of the mountain I am re-joined with my brothers Ski resort that is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G its small and cozy, but also so much fun, there are so many mountains, its beautiful-ok i will stop going on about it-I walk into a small and cozy cafe and order a hot chocolate (what would I do without hot chocolate) when I look up my perfect sister is there in all of her glory and beauty...ew.

"Hey there are some reporters here to see you and ask you about the European open" she says as she nods towards the window. Sure enough when I turn to look out the window. Oh joy...not ugh i hate reporters they are literally the muggle devils spawn...they are almost as bad as Rita Skeeter I shudder just thinking about that toad.

"Ewww I don't want to answer there questions" I say with a pout-y face.

"Well they aren't going to leave until you answer there questions." She says with such...irritation and...jealousy oh right if there is one thing you should know about Chloe ( my annoying twin sister, but we aren't identical, just fraternal) is that she can be an unreasonable, selfish, attention whore and a bitch (okay that was more than one thing) she is absolutely beautiful, but the personality ruins it (unless your into self-absorbed narcissistic brats). Chloe has light blonde hair and icy blue eyes, like my brother.

"Well it looks like they are bothering our guests, so i guess i don't have a choice...i'll be back hot chocolate" I say as i get up to leave while having an emotional breakdown because I am leaving my one and only true love (wait no sorry SNOWBOARDING is my one and only true love, I am just having an affair with hot cocoa...shhh don't tell!). When i get outside reporters and flashes and microphones engulf me, I don't even see faces just cameras, flashes, and microphones, this whole fame thing is new to me, people watching me practice is hard enough i don't need reporters on my back, I see what they do to people they ruin people they gossip and spread false rumors and it is all just a big pile of rubbish if you ask me.

"Will you go to the European open?" one reporter says in a accent I don't even know of.

"How will you go to the European open with that sprained knee, let alone the Olympics?" another reporter says.

As you can't (probably) tell I was born in Britain, but moved to Iceland because of my mothers work and then when she died (in an international Auror mission) Thomas (my older brother), Chloe, and I went to go live with our alcoholic father in Russia, but thanks to his alcoholic-ness he died in an overdose of alcohol and drugs ( I had no idea he did drugs!) My sis and I live with our brother, Thomas, who owns a Ski resort in Canada. A reporter snaps me out of my thinking.

"This is what the world really wants to know: you are 16, an amazing snowboarder, came out of nowhere, both of your parents are dead, how did you come this far? and where are you going to take this?" she asks. I really don't know how to answer that question. How did _I_ get here? of all people, _me_? I don't know.

"Well...I honestly don't know _how _i got here, but I will continue my snowboarding career and yes I will go to the European open and if I win I will go to the Olympics, and if you would please leave my brothers Ski resort I am sure that he, and his customers would love that. Thank you" I say and swiftly turn to walk away, but of course I fall face first in the snow...joy (I am super clumsy, except when it comes to snowboarding). Oh, and there is something you should know, I am to England, how Shaun White is to America or Yulia Lipnitskaya is to Russia. My competitors are now countries and they are scared of me...lets keep it that way. I get up and wipe off the snow on my clothes (baggy, dark snowboarding pants, a vamipre weekend hoodie, and a light blue snowboarding jacket...yeah thats just the outer layer) and go back to my precious snowboard (shes missed me, I know it) and shred a couple of more mountains and some pipes and before I know it, the sun is setting and-OH MY GOD HOLY SHIT TOMORROW IS SEPTEMBER FIRST WHY HAS NOBODY INFORMED ME OF THIS!- I still need to pack ugghhh and oh my god today is my last day to practice until Winter break (which is also when the European open is) oh gosh I hope my knee will be heeled by then. But as of now...just one more mountain.

(yeah I didn't get any sleep that night, but what I did get was a fever and a cold, stupid no magic around muggles rules, stupid muggles, stupid everything...except for snowboarding...and Hot cocoa-wait OH MY GOSH MY BABY MOMMYS COMING FOR YOU- I left my hot cocoa at the cafe with my..._sister,_ who knows what she could have done to my baby.)

* * *

**Hey so i hoped you enjoyed it, and you will definitely meet EVERYONE (maybe) in the next chapter so stick around!**

**-Jenn**


	2. Bad wake ups and deathly hellos

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own the amazing world of Harry Potter nor any of the amazing characters (duh) basically,**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S**

**Moving On I hope you guys like it!**

**:D**

**-Jenn**

* * *

"Wake up" A voice says, taking me out of my amazingly, comfy cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"I said get up...NOW!" oh its _him, _my brother Thomas who isn't that great of a person due to his nonsense called 'waking me up', complete rubbish if you ask me.

"Mmmmmmmmm no" I say curling up in a little ball. Thomas pulls all of my sheets, pillows, and blankets out from under me which cause me to end up on the floor. Perfect.

"I said I don't wanna" I say still half asleep.

"yeah, well guess what, its eight in the morning-wait did you even sleep-anyways if you don't want to be late for the train you should at the least wake up and did you even pack?" he asks me.

"No" I reply. I mean there are far better things than to waste time packing, honestly who does that?

"Well I suggest that you start packing and if you want any hot chocolate-"he says, but I cut him off.

"WHERE IS MY BEAUTY WHERE IS SHE GIVE HER TO ME NOW!" I yell. I tackle him to the dark cherry wood floor.

"WHERE?TELL ME NOW!" I yell.

"There is no more, I was saying that if you wanted any you would have to make it yourself" He says. He looks like someone has just been shot in the face, what got his knickers in a twist?

"Oh then nevermind I am too lazy to make it myself, and I am complete rubbish at cooking" I say while getting up and brushing the imaginary dirt off of myself.

"You know, it doesn't take a chef to make hot chocolate" He says.

"What?! Yes it does! And get out I must attend to my shower" I say pointing to the door.

"You're such a nutter" He says, chuckling to himself. He walks out.

"hmph" I...groan

I walk into the bathroom and turn the water on. It takes a while to heat up. I look in the mirror and see a girl (major duuhhhhhh) with very dark chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, and tan skin. She is short, about 5'5' and fit (well what do you expect from a snowboarder?). She looks nothing like her brother and sister, she has more of her fathers genes than her mothers. We have a staring contest and she wins (hahahaha just kidding we are the same person so we both lose). I decide that the water is warm enough and hop in (literally, I am kinda reckless).

when i get out it is eight thirty and start packing using magic (uh oh).

"Hey-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I COULD GET IN IF A MUGGLE CATCHES YOU!" ew its Thomas.

"yes" I say, trying to look as innocent as I can, but that ultimately fails.

"WELL STOP IT" He yells, I stop the spell.

"sometimes I don't know what to do with you" He says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh please you act like I am some crazy teenage girl on her period" I scoff.

"Just hurry up and no more magic, not until you get to school" He says sternly, as if I am actually going to listen to him. You see the reason why I can't use magic (nor Thomas and Chloe) is because if the...public finds out that I am some magical creature they will not believe me at first, but then they will think that I cheat when I snowboard in competitions etc. but alas that is not the case so shhhhh you didn't hear this from me.

I decide to put my wavy hair in a messy ponytail and wear my uniform because I am a prefect...somehow. I grab my trunk and Ash (my mentally challenged yet mysterious owl, he is a medium sized owl with dark brown feathers and brown eyes, he is a mean and selfish owl, but I still love him I mean who couldn't love that face awwwww) and walk out the door, down the stairs and eat breakfast with chloe, who is wearing make-up,(of course) skinny jeans, and a quidditch jersey (Puddlemere United) omg she doesn't even know the basics of quidditch puuhhh-leaaaase she is probably wearing that to impress her whore/boyfriend James Sirius Potter uggghhh he is the most annoying thing on the planet I swear! Okay moving on. When we finish breakfast Thomas says it is time to go and we apparate to one f the near by alleys to the train station.

"Well I have to go back, you better write to me and Phoebe try not to get to aggressive in quidditch please and Chloe if that James guy doesn't treat you properly tell me, me and teddy will beat his arse, bye guys have fun" he says and with a crack he leaves.

"Well, seeya sis" I say and walk away.

"hoot". Ash

"Oh shut up! I fed you this morning!"

"hoot"

"Oh my god!" I swear this thing will drive me crazy! Maybe Hagrid will take him.

I run through the barrier half expecting to run into just a brick wall, half expecting to fall flat on my face. Neither happens though (thank the lord)

"PHOEBE!" Oh no, hide me now. I turn around and immediately regret my stupid choice. Its Roxanne (Weasley) Dominique (Weasley) and Rose (Weasley) Omg how many weasleys are there!

"uh hi guys" I smile and wave sheepishly.

"Uh hi guys' really? after not writing to us for months!" Roxy says.

"I was busy" I say and put my hands up in defense. Maybe they won't try to rip off my head.

"You know what, I missed you to much to even fight with you right now" Rose says and she engulfs me with her flaming red curls. Once again I can't breathe. Perfect. When Rose lets go I gasp for air.

"Oh you sissy, I don't even hug that hard!" Rose claims.

The other girls inch away slowly.

"Uh yeah you do Rosy" says a deep voice from behind me-wait a second I know that voice-I turn around and come face to...chest. I look up and into the face of the one and the most annoyingly only James Potter. I stare at the badge on his chest,which clearly states that he is of course the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Well I am fucked he's never going to put me on the team, I mean we are always at eachothers throats.

"What are _you_ staring at?" uh oh he caught me.

"Oh don't worry its nothing really eye catching" I reply. Have I mentioned that he is an arsewhole? well he is.

"Oh you wound me" he says, putting his hand over his heart.

"Yeah? well why don't you just run off and cry to your father like the big baby you are" I say, and I am probably going to pay for that, but it is so worth it. His face twists up and he becomes very angry and then smirks. Oh no.

"Well at least I have a father, but you know, not all of us are very fortunate" he says.

"ugh you disgust me" I say and shove him as I walk past him. He makes me so, ugh I can't stand him!

I walk into a free compartment and stare at everyone saying there goodbyes to there parents and hellos to there friends.

Someone opens the compartment door and sits across from me. I look up and see Adam.

"Oh my god Hi!" I yell and tackle him in a hug. He laughs

"Hey Phobes" He say, still laughing.

"Hi" I say and get off of him.

"Come on we have a prefect meeting, wouldn't want to be late for that now would we?" He says.

"Lead the way" I say.

And somewhere inside me. I can tell that this year is going to be a good year or maybe thats just me wanting to snowboard and drink Hot chocolate, well either one i good. I smile as we walk down the train to the prefect compartment.

Maybe it will be a good year.

Who knows.

* * *

**Hey so I hope you guys liked it and feel free to leave a review!**

**Until next time!**

**bye**

**-Jenn**


End file.
